


the ten types of kisses

by siyeons_kr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lowercase, its cute i promise, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeons_kr/pseuds/siyeons_kr
Summary: there are 10 types of kisses. haseul has experienced all of them with kahei.





	the ten types of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally uploaded as a twitter short, but i am uploading it to here for more people to enjoy :)

there are 10 types of kisses. haseul had experienced all of them with kahei.

1\. the unbreakable kiss: the first kiss they share, where they are in the bathroom together at a party, talking about their own lives. there is knocking on the door. kahei stands up, grabs her hand, and their lips connect. haseul thinks to herself, this shouldn’t be happening, kahei’s just drunk, it’s a mistake. but neither of them back away. the pounding on the door only gets louder, but haseul drowns it out with the silence between her and kahei as they’re pressed together.

2\. the hesitant kiss: kahei likes to watch out the windows at the city, the cars, the people, the life that occurs outside. she is lazily holding onto haseul’s hand as the other rests under her chin. a chair is scooted in, haseul can’t remember if it’s her own or the other’s because next thing she knows kahei’s lips are on hers again. only for a few seconds. their faces are close, and they stare at each other before brushing their lips against each other’s once more. the world around them freezes, and again they are the only two people in the whole world.

3\. the early morning kiss: when haseul wakes up in kahei’s arms, she knows she is at home. she is safe. and so, before moving to get up, she leaves a soft kiss on her lover’s lips. soft, light, barely even there, enough to not wake her up in the early morning haze.

4\. the quick, goodbye kiss: they are always almost running late. someone will wake up a little too late, or get distracted in the other’s presence. it is an unfinished goodbye from kahei to haseul, just barely a peck from haseul to kahei.

5\. the distracting kiss: haseul watches kahei as she stares intently at the tv screen. she is watching a movie, wrapped up in shared blankets with haseul right by her side. haseul is more focused on the girl than the film. kahei, however, is quite the opposite. haseul kisses her hand first, since she is holding it and can easily bring it to her lips. she leaves more all over the arm she has a little control over. soon, however, haseul has planted kisses everywhere possible: kahei’s arms, her neck, her cheeks, her nose. to distract her from the film, she tells her lover.

6\. the in the moment kiss: haseul is angry, yelling, but she can’t quite remember what about anymore. maybe she messed up, maybe kahei messed up. but after so much back and forth yelling, kahei stops and stares at her lips before diving right in. her lips are too warm and too good against haseul’s and she can’t pull away anymore.

7\. the empty kiss: when the nights started to get longer, and the stars started to dim, kahei’s passion started to fade. haseul goes to give her girlfriend a goodnight kiss, but is returned with no kiss back, leaving both of them feeling empty, like neither of them care anymore.

8\. the post break up kiss: when haseul first sees kahei after the night she wishes she could erase, it seems as if the world is spinning around them. she can’t control herself, and with whatever instinct she has left, she’s walking towards kahei, stopping two steps before she reaches her. kahei takes the final two steps, leaning down to kiss haseul, and suddenly she knows everything she wants to say without any words spoken. i’m sorry. i miss you. i love you.

9\. the breathtaking kiss: it is the first real kiss kahei gives her in a while. it happens while haseul rambles about a book she read, so focused on the subject. the other lays on their bed, watching the girl she loves the most. she moves to kiss her and puts everything she can into it, leaving haseul wordless, her mouth hanging open once kahei finally pulls away.

10\. the can’t let go yet kiss: they are going back and forth, one short peck from haseul, one short peck from kahei. it is meant to be a goodbye kiss, but neither can pull away. they keep coming back for more. haseul pulls kahei in by the waist, and they kiss for real, taking time to enjoy each other and the way their lips feel against each other. it could go on for hours, they both now this, but haseul certainly doesn’t want to pull away.

everything is right for her again. kahei   
is hers again, the warmth of her   
hands on her back as they embrace   
is ever so real.

haseul has kept track of each and every type of kiss she shares with kahei, and each one is ever so important to her.


End file.
